legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S2 P4/Transcript
(The heroes are seen entering the living room the next morning) Alex: *Yawn* Erin: *Moans* Jack: Morning.... Slimer: *Voice* Morning! (Slimer and Batty are seen with their kids on the couch) Erin: H-Hey guys... You're up surprisingly earlier... Batty: Well I guess we were excited! Slimer: Yep! Ian: Excited about what? Slimer: Our kids! Batty: They talk now! Erin: Whoa all of them!? Batty: Yeah! Yellow: T-...Talk.... Pink: *Giggle* Y-Yeah... Erin: Awwww! Jessica: *Gasp* Pinkie! You can talk! Green: All... Talk... Blue: Y-Yes... Batty: Cute huh? Rose: So cute! Erin: Yeah! Slimer: Thought so! Blue: *Giggle* Jessica: *Smile* Red: Play...? Batty: Oh yeah! The kids wanted to play with you guys! Alex: Oh sure we can play right now. Erin: Yeah! Blue: Y-Yay... Emily: Let's play with the babies! (Erin comes over to pick up Blue, but Blue wraps himself around her waist) Erin: Heh. Maybe I should have named you "Belt". Blue: *Giggle* Slimer: Careful Erin. Batty: Blue there's a little tickle monster. Erin: Aww come on, he's not that bad! He just wants attention! Slimer: Heh. Erin: *Pets Blue* Now who's a good little slime baby? You are! Yes you are! Blue: *Happy humming* Erin: Awwww! Jessica: Pinkie! Come here! (Pink crawls over to Jessica) Pink: H-Hi... (Jessica picks Pink up) Jessica: Aww hey little girl! Pink: J-...Jess... Jessica: Yep! That's me! Ready to play with me and Alex? Pink: *Nods* Jessica: Awesome! Alex: Let's take her back to our room! (Jessica nods as she and Alex take Pink to they're room) Slimer: Have fun! Batty: *Smile* Erin: Okay Blue, get off so we can play! Blue:... Erin: Ummm, Blue? Blue:... Erin: Come on we can't play if you attached to me like this. (Erin goes to pull Blue off, but he hugs onto her) Erin: Hm? Blue: *Sad cooing* Slimer: Heh, I think he wants to stay wrapped around you Erin. Batty: Yeah. Erin:... Is that right Blue? You wanna stay? Blue: Yes... Like... Feeling... Erin: *Sigh* Well....Okay. Slimer: *Smile* Erin: Guess I'll just take a walk while Blue stays like this then. Batty: Oh! You could take him for a walk on the beach! Slimer: Oh yeah! Erin: Umm, okay! Let's go Blue! Blue: *Coos* (Erin heads out back to the beach with Blue) Slimer: Heh. Yellow: *Coos* Ivy: Awww. (Ivy and Xylia approach Yellow and Green) Xylia: Hey kiddos. Jason: Found your babies? Ivy: Yep! Green: *Giggle* Jason: *Smile* Slimer: Well, let's have some fun shall we? Emily: Yeah! Raynell: Let's do it! (Out on the beach, Erin is seen walking with Blue wrapped around her) Erin:.... Blue: *Cooing* Erin: Hm? (Erin feels Blue rub against her) Blue: *Happy hum* Erin: *Smirk* (Erin then sits down on the sand and looks at Blue) Erin: What's up Blue? Blue: *Cooing* Erin: Come on, you can speak to me. Tell me what's on that adorable little mind! Blue: You.....warm... Erin: Uhhh, yep! I sure am! Blue: Like... Warm... Erin: T-That's good to hear! Blue: Smooth... Erin:....Ummmm..... (Blue rubs up against Erin's stomach) Erin:..... Blue: *Happy cooing* Erin: You are WAY too similar to Slimy. Blue: S-Slimy? Erin: It's Slimer's nickname. You know, she's your mom. Blue: N-Nick...Name...? Erin: Oh its um... Its basically another fun name to give someone. Blue: R-Really? Erin: Yeah. Kinda like how we call all your siblings by their colors. Blue: Oh... Erin: *Smile* Blue: W-What....about me...? Erin: Oh, your name's just Blue now. I picked it! Blue:... What's... My nick.. Name...? Erin: Your nickname? Blue: Brother...Sisters... Have one... What's... Mine...? Erin: Oh... Um... Hmm... What's a nickname good for Blue? Blue:.... (Erin thinks for a second) Erin: Oh! How about Azul? Blue: A....A...Az...Ul…? Erin: Yeah! Its another word for Blue! I'll call you that sometimes as your nickname! What do you think? Blue:.... I... Like it... Erin: I knew you would! (Erin pets Blue's head) Erin: You're such a little cutie you know that? Blue: *Happy hum* (Blue begins to rub and poke at Erin's stomach) Blue: Cutie.... Erin: ! *Snickers* Blue: Love you....Aunt..... Erin: Awwww... I love you too Blue. (Blue smiles. The scene then cuts to Alex and Jessica in their room while Pink plays around on their bed) Pink: *Happy cooing* Jessica: *Smile* Alex: She is REALLY enjoying herself! Jessica: Hehe, yeah she is! She's a happy little baby! Alex: She sure is. Pink: *Giggling* J-Jess! Jessica: Hm? Pink: Play! Jessica: Okay! (Jessica goes and gets on the bed with Pink) Pink: Y-Yay! Alex: Aww look at you two. Jessica: I know so cute right? Alex: Really cute. Jessica: *Smiles and blushes* Pink: P-Pick...m-me... Jessica: Huh? Pink: P-Pick me u-up! Jessica: Alright! (Jessica picks up Pink with her powers) Jessica: You're flying Pink! Pink: *Giggles* Y-Yay! Flying! Alex: *Smile* Jessica: God I love these babies! Alex: Heh, me too sweetie. Jessica: *Smile* (Batty then enters the room) Batty: How's our baby doing? Alex: Oh hey Batty! Jessica: She's doing just fine! Pink: *Giggle* Batty: Aww look who's flying around. …… FLYING!? Jessica: Whoa whoa it's okay Batty! I'm just using my powers! Alex: Yeah! Batty: No look! (Jessica looks to find Pink has now formed two tiny wings) Jessica: *Stops using her powers* AH!! (Pink stays flying as her wings flap) Pink: Fly! Jessica: S-SHE'S FLYING!? Alex: O-ON HER OWN!? Batty:..... (Pink flies over into Batty's arms) Pink: *Smile* Batty:..... Alex: B-Batty? Jessica: Y-You... All right? Batty:... She... Has.... WINGS!!! (Batty hugs Pink close and squeals) Batty: Slimy! Slimy come here now! (SLimer comes in) Slimer: What what is it!? Batty: *Holds up Pink* LOOK!! Slimer: *Gasp* (Slimer sees Pink's wings) Slimer:..... (Slimer goes and touches Pink's wings) Pink: *Giggles* Slimer: OH MY GOD! SHE HAS WINGS! Batty: I KNOW!!! (The two hug with Pink in their arms) Slimer: One of the babies really does take after you after all! Batty: They really do! I'm so happy! (Slimer and Batty both play with Pink's wings) Slimer: Aww who's got these cute little wings? Batty: You do! Yes you do Pink! Pink: Cute... wings... (Alex and Jessica watch the adorable sight) Jessica: Awww! Alex my heart is melting! Alex: Yeah. I can understand why. (Alex looks at Jessica) Alex: *Thinking* Will we be this happy with our own kids? Jessica: *Smiles* Alex:...... Batty: *Giggles* Slimer: Maybe when you're older, your wings will be like Batty's! Pink: Big... Wings...! Batty: Heh. Before you can get my wings kiddo, you're going to need to learn how to properly fly! But don't worry, mommy is here to teach you! Pink: Yaaay! Batty: *Smile* Slimer: How about you show her some stuff right now? Batty: Good idea! She'll love that! Jessica: Oh we'll come watch! Alex: Yeah! Batty: Well alright! Let's go then! (The group leaves the room to watch Pink fly with Batty. Outside the house however, a group of Doom Seekers are seen stalking outside and slowly approaching the house) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts